


worth waiting for

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Banter, Companionable Snark, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant, Professor Hermione Granger, Romance, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Remus sleeps through the new year, but Hermione doesn't really mind having to wait.What it says on the tin.  Domestic fluff.





	worth waiting for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/gifts).



> Prompt - January 3 - You totally fell asleep and missed midnight, but that’s okay, I don’t mind waiting.
> 
> Unbetaed and unbritpicked. <3

Remus’ eyes fluttered open, the clock on the wall read twenty-five past four.  Blinking a few times, he sat up and reached for his head in confusion.  “What… why…”  He looked down at the end of the sofa, locking eyes with Hermione over the top of her book.  She had several others open in front of her, a quill in one hand as she scribbled notes into one of her journals. 

She smiled at him fondly, taking the time to close each of her books and setting them aside before she pushed up on her knees to crawl down towards him.  “You fell asleep around nine pm… I  _ knew _ you wouldn’t make it to midnight…” She pressed her lips softly to his jaw and he sighed, sinking back against the sofa. “But it’s alright, though.  I didn’t mind waiting for you…”  

“Why are you  _ still _ awake?” he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and turning slightly so she was tucked snugly between his body and the back of the couch. “It’s after four in the morning…”  

“Not really still, I woke up twenty minutes ago to start my lesson plan…” She kissed the tip of his nose.  “I’d like to have most of it finished by lunchtime, so I can focus on other things for the rest of the holiday.”  

Hermione had taken over for Professor Binns when he’d finally asked to be relieved of his position.  As Remus understood it, Hermione was a much more lively teacher of magical history, if a bit tougher on the grade.  

“I never really found lesson plans to be of any use…” Remus said, bending one knee so he could tuck closer to her.  “Children seem to learn on their own schedules.”  

Hermione laughed.  “They learn on the schedule you create for them.  If you don’t create one, they won’t learn on one. But, your teaching style is different from mine.”     

Chuckling, he pressed his forehead to hers.  “That is an understatement if I ever heard one, darling.”  

“Your students were lucky to have you, Remus.”  

“And yours are lucky to pass, I’m told.”  

She shot him a look:  narrowed eyes, pursed lips.  In other words, utterly adorable.  “Plenty of my students pass.  I simply don’t allow for dossing about.”  Her fingers played with the collar of his pyjama shirt, straightening it and smoothing it back down. 

“You don’t allow for it anywhere, do you?” he murmured.  

“Don’t start.  You doss about plenty, my dear.”  

He smirked and closed the slight distance between them, his lips brushing against hers in a relatively lazy manner until she cupped his face with both hands, holding him still so she could kiss him properly.  

“Do I now?” he asked, eyebrows raising in an utterly lackadaisical way.

She sniffed. “There’s a difference between dossing about and being a tease.  Don’t be a tease, Remus…”  

“Yes ma’am…” He kissed her firmly this time, with the barely controlled hunger that was always present when she was near. 

She melded her slight frame to the front of him, her leg hooking around his hip and pushing them closer still.  

He released her lips with a soft pop, pressing his forehead to hers once more.  “Happy New Year, Hermione.”  

“Happy New Year,” she replied, her voice soft and raspy.    “Perhaps I could push off my lesson planning until after breakfast…”  

“Don’t let me keep you from your schedule, darling.  I’ll be here when you’ve finished.”  

“You’re teasing me again…” she countered.  

“Yes, well, it was my resolution for the new year, Hermione.  ‘Tease my wife more, she gets her own way too often.  She’s becoming spoiled.’”  

She kissed him once more.  “ _ I’m _ spoiled?  Whose fault is that?”  

“The fault is entirely mine and I embrace it.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me loveys in the comments, y'all!


End file.
